fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Porażkowy powrót na radioaktywną wyspę!
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 1 Obóz Wawanakwa. Chris stoi na pomoście z rękoma podniesionymi do góry. Chris: Witajcie! To ja wasz nieoceniony, wspaniały prowadzący reality-show Chris McLean! Kilka tygodni po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie postanowiłem do kolejnego sezonu zaprosić zupełnie nowych, kochających Totalną Porażkę zawodników! Podobnie jak w pierwszym sezonie będą musieli przeżyć długie i ciężkie tygodnie na tym obozie! Z jedną, ale istotną różnicą. Bowiem wyspa została napromieniowana radioaktywnie! Nad głową Chrisa przelatuje wiewiórka ze skrzydłami. Chris: No co? Muszę gdzieś trzymać moje wspaniałe nagrody! Na głowę Chrisa spada worek ze śmieciami. Chris: Grrr! Zrzuca z siebie worek, ale po chwili spadają na niego same śmieci (tym razem bez worka). Chris: Wrrr! Czy nowi zawodnicy przeżyją moje tortury? A może czy zostaną zaatakowani przez wściekłą wiewiórkę? Latająca wiewiórka kieruje się w stronę Chrisa. Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Aaaa! Wiewiórka wleciała w Chris'a i razem z nim wpadła do wody. Chris siedzi na leżaku i energicznie wystukuję coś na telefonie. W tym czasie stażyści suszą jego włosy radioaktywną suszarką. Chris: Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że ta suszarka jest napromieniowana? Stażyści nie odpowiedzieli nic, tylko wzruszyli ramionami. Chris: Ahh, trudno dziś o dobrą służbę... Chris ruchem ręki pozwolił stażystom się oddalić. Kiedy odchodzili na ich pupciach (:D) pojawiły się długie, włochate ogony. Chris spojrzał w ich stronę. Chris: Ostrzegałem was... W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Chris'a. Chris szybko go odebrał i przez chwilę potakiwał bez przerwy. Chris: Jak to nie ma żadnych wiadomości!? Chef popłynął po nich dobre dwie godziny temu! Głos z telefonu: Uspokój się i słuchaj. Zajmij się widzami. Spróbujemy coś z tym zrobić. Chris: Jasne, jasne. Jakbym sam nie wiedział co mam robić. Wrzucił telefon do wody. Kamerzysta: Mam cię dalej kamerować? Chris: No jasne, że tak! Myślisz, że ktoś chciałby oglądać ten kretyński program gdybyś wyłączył kamerę? Kamerzysta: Spokojnie. Tak tylko pytam. Chris wstał z leżaka i podszedł do kamery. Chris: Drodzy widzowie! Mamy małe problemy, ale nie martwcie się! Nasi zawodnicy wkrótce się pojawią! Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się ogromny podupadły wycieczkowiec. Na jego pokładzie było trzynaścioro przerażonych uczestników tego sezonu. Chris: No! Mówiłem was, że wkrótce się pojawią! Wszyscy (Z wycieczkowca):' Uważaj! Aaaa! Wycieczkowiec uderzył w pomost z taką siłą, że wszyscy zawodnicy powpadali do wody. Chrisowi nic się nie stało oprócz małego potknięcia się i wywrócenia się na pomoście. Został też nieźle oblany przez resztę. Chris: Powinienem dostać większe wynagrodzenie za ten odcinek! Grr! Na pomost wspięła się rudowłosa dziewczyna, Zoey. Zoey: Chris! Ona chciała nas zabić! Chris: Ona? Jaka ona? Zoey wskazała palcem na gramolącą się na pomost Izzy. Izzy: Ha, ha! To była najlepsza podróż jakąkolwiek przeżyłam! Ha, ha! Kto chce jeszcze raz? Wszyscy: Nikt! Izzy: Okej, okej. Sama to zrobię. Wskoczyła na wycieczkowiec i zaczęła stukać w jakieś drewniane pudełko. Na pomost wspiął się chłopak w jeansowych spodniach, żołnierskich butach i gwizdku zawieszonym na szyi. Miał na imię Brick. Brick: Nigdy więcej żadnego pływania statkiem! Nawet w wojskowych okrętach! Zaraz po nim na pomost wspięła się dziewczyna w szaroczarnym dresie o imieniu Jo. Jo: Spokojnie żołnierzu! Mogło być znacznie, znacznie gorzej! '''Chris ''(cały czerwony): Izzy! Coś ty narobiła!? Gdzie jest Chef? Anne Maria: Chodzi ci o tego kolesia z brzydkim fartuchem? Anne Maria była bardzo piękną szatynką. Niestety miała hopla na punkcie swojego lakieru do włosów. Środek jeziora Na środku jeziora pływała ogromna, drewniana skrzynia, z której dochodziły niepokojące dźwięki. Chef: Izzy!? Wiem, że tam jesteś! Zapłacisz mi za to! Obóz Wszyscy stali już na pomoście dosyć zdenerwowani i żądali jakiś wyjaśnień. Pierwszy odesłał się bardzo umięśniony chłopak, Lightning. Lightning: Lightning żąda wyjaśnień po chwili I jakiegoś żarełka! Chris: Spokojnie, Lightning. Za chwilę wszystkiego się dowiecie. Z tłumu wyłonił się mały, chudy chłopak w okularach o imieniu Cameron. Cameron: Eee, Chris? Jest szansa, że przeżyją dzisiejszy dzień? Chris: Oczywiście! Ale najpierw wybierzemy się do stołówki! Po tych słowach odezwała się nieco otyła dziewczyna, Staci. Staci: Stołówka? Moja pra pra pra babka wymyśliła stołówkę! Mawiała, że człowiek, który nie jada w stołówce to żaden cżłowiek! Wszyscy mina "WTF?". Chris: Tak, to bardzo interesujące.. Dakota: Więc jak? Idziemy do tej stołówki? Moja skóra nie wytrzymuje takiego słońca. Dakota podobnie jak Anne Maria była piękną dziewczyną. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Anne Marii, Dakota uwielbiała być w centrum uwagi. Chris: No jasne. Stołówka jest tam. Pokazał palcem na stołówkę Idźcie tam, a ja za chwilę tam przyjdę. Izzy: A co zrobisz ze mną? Ha, ha! Chris: A chyba mam pomysł! Wyjął drugi telefon i wcisnął jakiś guzik. Po chwili wycieczkowiec ruszył, a Izzy zaczęła panikować. Izzy: Świetnie. Tak! Ha, ha! Izzy zaczęła skakać. Zoey: Izzy! Uważaj! Izzy odwróciła się w stronę sterów i ujrzała ogromną skałę. Izzy: Oooo. Jo: Skąd tam znalazła się ta skała? Chris wyrzucił telefon do wody. Chris: Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia. Izzy: Geronimo! Izzy wyskoczyła z wycieczkowca w ostatnie chwili. Wycieckowiec rozbił się o skałę. Chris: Wreszcie mamy ją z głowy. Świetnie. Do zobaczenia na stołówce! I poszedł. Stołówka Wszyscy czekają na Chrisa siedząc przy stołach. Jedynie Dawn odsunęła się od reszty. W pozycji lotosu, siedziała na desce do prasowania. Po chwili odezwał się Mike. Mike: Co ona wyprawia? Może umie latać? Sam, trochę otyły chłopak odłożył swoją konsolę do gier i włączył się do dyskusji. Sam: Ona zbiera swoją chakrę! Grałem kiedyś w taką grę, w której główny bohater przez każdą walką siedział w podobnej pozycji. Dawn: Wcale nie zbieram żadnej chakry. Medytuję. Scott: Medytujesz? To jest bezpieczne? Scott był zwyczajnym chłopakiem. Ubrany był w biały podkoszulek i stare jeansy. Odłożył na później struganie patyków. Dawn: Oczywiście. Wystarczy tylko trochę potrenować. Sam: Super! Do stołówki wchodzą Chris i Chef. Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Zapewne pamiętacie Chefa? Jo: Trudno było zapomnieć. Chris: Na szczęście nasi agenci szybko go znaleźli. Chef: Chętnie zemściłbym się na Izzy za to co mi zrobiła. Ale skoro jej nie ma, to postaram się poznęcać na was. Chef uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Chris: Okej. Zasady naszego programu właściwie się nie zmieniły. Drużyna, która przegra wyzwanie po prostu będzie uczestniczyć w ceremonii i wyeliminuje jednego zawodnika. Ale nawet jeżeli przegracie i wasza drużyna na was zagłosuje, to i tak macie szansę uniknąć eliminacji. Mick: Niby jak? Chris: Wystarczy znaleźć tego oto Chrisa. Pokazuje zawodnikom złotego Chrisa. Brick: To nie jest przypadkiem Chris z Planu Totalnej Porażki? Chris: Tak, ale nie jest czekoladowy. Scott: Wspaniale. Chris: Możecie go użyć w każdej chwili. Zoey: A będziemy mogli prowadzić swoje zwierzenia? Chris: Oczywiście. Miejsce zwierzeń nie zmieni się. Zoey: '' Jejku! Tu jest wspaniale. Może i nie chciałam dotrzeć tu w takim stylu, ale Izzy już taka jest. '''Scott: '' Bywało gorzej. Ten palant mówił, że będą drużyny. Świetnie. Mam plan, który pozwoli mi w łatwy sposób dotrzeć do finału. '''Sam: '' Sam gra na swojej konsoli No co? '''Scott: To kiedy podzielisz nas na drużyny? Chris: A no tak, prawie bym o tym zapomniał! Dzięki, Scott. Ze względu na to, że jest was trzynaścioro, jedna drużyna będzie miała o jednego zawodnika więcej. Ale to nie ułatwi jej łatwiejszego życia. Pierwszą drużynę nazwałem Zmutowane Larwy. Jej skład to: Zoey, Anne Maria, Mike, Lightning, Cameron, Dawn i Staci. Podaje Mike'owi flagę drużyny. Mike: Zmutowane Larwy! Chris: Natomiast drugą, składającą się z pozostałych zawodników nazwałem Toksyczne Szczury! Podaje Scott'owi flagę drużyny. Scott: Wspaniała nazwa. Toksyczne Szczyry. Chris: Okej. A teraz zadanie. Na pozór jest dosyć łatwe. Jo: Mianowicie? Chris: W lesie ukryliśmy skrzynie. Skrzyni jest sześć, ale w tylko dwóch ukryliśmy klucze do domków. Zoey: Po co mamy szukać tych kluczy skoro znając Ciebie każdy z nich jest w beznadziejnym stanie. Chris: Nie zupełnie. Jedne z nich został wyposażony w dwa piętra, łazienkę no i oczywiście w jacuzzi! Dakota: Świetnie! To jacuzzi będzie moje! Drużyna wrogo na nią spojrzała. Dakota: Eeee, nasze oczywiście! Anne Maria: Nie bądź tego taka pewna! Anne Maria: '' Wygram to głupie jacuzzi, nawet jeżeli miałabym zginąć! '''Chris: Więc na co czekacie? Nie chcecie zdobyć tego jacuzzi? Wszyscy: Chcemy! Chris: No to jazda! I wszyscy pobiegli do lasu. Chris: Chyba zapomniałem im powiedzieć o radioaktywnej wyspie.. No cóż, będą mieć miłą niespodziankę! Złowieszczy śmiech. Zadanie U Toksycznych Szczurów Sam i B szli z przodu. Brick klęcząc nasłuchiwał odgłosów zwierząt, a Jo powstrzymywała się od śmiech. W tyle szedł Scott i Dakota, która była oblegana przez paparazzi. Dakota: '''Czyż nie jestem piękna? '''Paparazzi: Jasne, Dakota! Nagle pojawił się Chris w helikopterze. Chris: Dosyć tych zdjęć! Z helikoptera wypadła sieć, która spadła na paparazzi. Helikopter obniżył loty, złapał sieć i poleciał. Dakota: Hej! To niesprawiedliwe! Chris: Przykro mi! Dakota: Grrr! Dakota: '' Kurcze! Przecież bez nich jestem nikim! Grrr! Scott podchodzi do Dakoty. '''Scott: Nie martw się. Chris ma to już w naturze. Dakota: Nie obraź się, ale chciałabym zostać sama! Scott: Sama? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale w tym lesie jest dużo niedźwiedzi. Scott odszedł od Dakoty. Dakota: Niedźwiedzi? Podbiegła do Scott'a. Dakota: Wiesz? Chyba mi już lepiej. Scott: Cieszę się. Dakota uśmiechnęła się. Scott: '' Moja pierwsza zasada brzmi: "Znajdź laskę, która jest naiwna i wspaniale się nią manipuluje. No i oczywiście jest ładna". Chyba nie sądziliście, że wybiorę tego babochłopa? Brick wstaje. '''Jo: I co, żołnierzu? Słychać gdzieś nasze skrzynie? Brick: Są gdzieś w pobliżu. Czuję to! Jo: No ja mam nadzieję. Tymczasem u Sam'a i B. Sam: No i wtedy wyskoczył mi napis "Game Over". Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. B nic nie odpowiedział. Sam: Rozumiesz mnie, co nie, stary? B popatrzył na Sam'a i tylko wzruszył ramionami. Sam: Rozumiem. Nie jesteś w nastroju do rozmowy. Sam: '' B? Fajny z niego kumpel. Ale chyba mnie nie polubił. Jakoś specjalnie mnie to nie dziwi. U Zmutowanych Larw Larwy nadal biegną. Lightning narzucił wysokie tempo. Cameron stanął i położył się na ziemię. '''Cameron: Wiecie co? Ja chyba pasuję. Lightning: Spokojnie, dziewczynko! Lightning cię poniesie! Założył sobie Cameron'a na szyi. Cameron: Chyba mi nie dobrze.. Zoey: Odsapniemy? Usiadła na pieńku. Mike: Jesteś zmęczona? Nie dziwię ci się. Usiadł obok niej. Zoey: Szczerze? To tak. Nie mam zbyt dobrej kondycji. Przysiadła się do nich Anne Maria. Anne Maria: Wiesz co, Mike? Wyrastasz na lidera naszej drużyny. Mike: Ja? Liderem? Lightning lepiej sobie z tym radzi. Anne Maria: Jeżeli byś chciał, na pewno byłbyś od niego lepszy! Mike: Serio? Anne Maria: Serio! Zoey: '' Co ta Anne Maria sobie myśli? '''Anne Maria: '' Mike mi się bardzo podoba. Ale zauważyłam, że interesuje się Zoey. Muszę mu to wybić z głowy. Dawn w pozycji lotosu usiadła na ziemi. '''Dawn: Wyczuwam skrzynie. Są niedaleko! Staci: Moja pra pra pra babcia wymyśliła skrzynie! Kiedyś nawet sama je budowała! Anne Maria: No co ty nie powiesz? Lightning: Wiecie co? Musimy biec! Lightning musi to wygrać! Anne Maria: Spokojnie mamy czas. Staci: Czas? To mój pra pra pra dziadek wymyślił czas! 'Wszyscy (oprócz Staci): Och, zamknij się! U Toksycznych Szczurów Brick kopie dół w ziemi. Jo tylko się przygląda. B i Sam odpoczywają, a Dakota i Scott rozmawiają o głupotach. Dakota: Naprawdę? Ja nigdy nie byłam na wsi. Scott: To chyba powinnaś kiedyś przyjechać do mnie! Dakota zarumieniła się. Dakota: '' Scott jest taki cudowny! Nawet zaprosił mnie na wieś! '''Scott: '' Trafiona - Zatopiona. Brick wyciąga skrzynię z dołu. '''Brick: Mówiłem wam! Jo: 'Brawo, Żołnierzu! ''Jo otworzyła skrzynię. '''Jo: '''Brawo. Jest pusta. '''Brick: Ehh.. Brick: '' A już myślałem, że uda nam się wygrać. Nie zasługuję na rolę kapitana. '''Jo: '' Przynajmniej się starał. '''Brick: Przykro mi. Jo: Nie szkodzi. Sam wstaje i chce do nich podejść, ale o coś się potyka i upada na ziemię. Sam: 'Ał! Chyba upadłem na moją konsolę. ''Jo podchodzi do Sam'a i zauważa skrzynię. '''Jo: Z drogi, idioto! Odrzuca Sam'a i otwiera skrzynię. Nie była pusta. Jo: Tu są tylko jakieś śmieci! Grr! Kopnęła skrzynię z której wysypało się wszystko. Na samym dnie był klucz. Sam: Tak! Mamy klucz! Dakota: '''Brawo! '''Scott: Tak, brawo. Scott: '''' Ohh. Zająłem się Dakotą, ale zapomniałem o reszcie.. Ale wy pewnie nic nie wiecie? Moja druga zasada brzmi: "Staraj się oszukiwać, żeby twoja drużyna przegrywała wyzwania." Cóż, niech się trochę pocieszą. Przyda im się. Brick: Biegniemy do Chris'a! Sam: Jasne! Brick złapał klucz i pobiegli do Chris'a. U Zmutowanych Larw Lightning wykopuje skrzynię. Zoey: I co? Lightning otwiera skrzynię. Lightning: Yeaa! Lightning dzisiaj wygra! Wyjmuje klucz. Anne Maria: Jej, jaki złoty. Cameron: To pewnie klucz od tego luksusowego domku! Anne Maria: Tak! Udało się! Staci: Złote klucze wyprodukowała moja pra pra pra pra pra babka. Otwierała nimi klucze do zamków. Anne Maria: Wiesz co? W ogóle nas to nie obchodzi! Lightning: Biegniemy do Chris'a Drużyno Lightning'a! Mike: Jesteśmy Zmutowanymi Larwami! Lightning: Nie ważne! Złapał klucz i razem z drużyną pobiegł do Chris'a. Przed domkami Drużyna Szczurów dobiega do Chris'a. Chris: Brawo! Wygraliście dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Ale niestety nie wygraliście tego wspaniałego, luksusowego apartamentu. Szczury: Ehhh. Drużyna Larw dobiega do Chris'a. Chris: A wy dzisiaj przegraliście. No i chociaż znaleźliście złoty klucz, to i tak nie będziecie w nim mieszkać! Anne Maria: Jak to? Przecież mówiłeś... Chris: A czy ja coś mówiłem o tym, że jeżeli przegrana drużyna znajdzie złoty klucz będzie mieszkać w apartamencie? Zoey: No, ale... Chris wciska guzik na swoim telefonie i luksusowy apartament zmienia się w podobną ruderę Szczurów. Chris: Szczury, gratuluję. Dzisiaj nie weźmiecie udziału w ceremonii. Natomiast Larwy niech przemyślą dobrze na kogo chcą zagłosować. Staci: Apartament wynalazła moja... Wszyscy'' (oprócz Staci)'': Zamknij się! Ceremonia Chris: Witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! Jak sie czujecie jako luzerzy? Lightning: Nie fajnie. Chris: No ja myślę. W tym sezonie osoba, która odpadnie otrzyma toksyczną piankę, której nie radzę wam jeść! Przychodzi Chef w stroju strażaka i trzyma piankę w strzypcach. Chris: Okej. Pierwsza bezpieczna pianka jest dla Zoey! Zoey łapie piankę. Chris: Lightning. Lightning: Szii bam! Łapie piankę. Chris: Dawn. Dawn łapie piankę. Chris: Mike no i Cameron! Łapią swoje pianki. Chris: Anne Maria? Czy może Staci? Toksyczna pianka wędruje do...Staci! Chef rzuca w Staci toksyczną pianką. Staci: Ała! Jak mogliście mi to zrobić? Anne Maria: Gdybyś nas tak nie wkurzała... Mike: Sorki. Chris: Katapulta czeka, Staci. Staci: Katapulta? Jaka katapulta? Port Wstydu Staci wsiada do katapulty. Staci: No i o co... Aaaa! Chris wyrzuca Staci. Chris: No i mamy pierwszego przegranego! Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Scott'owi uda się oczarować Dakotę? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Podobał Ci się odcinek? Jest wspaniały! Może być. Pisałaś go w dwie minuty? Koszmar!